1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of insect traps, most particularly, so-called "flypaper," which is coated with a sticky substance that traps flying insects that alight thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,354 relates to an insect trapping device for mounting on a horizontal surface that includes an elongate flexible body that is bent by the user into the shape of a tube having an insect attracting sticky substance provided on the upper surface thereof and adhesive tabs on the bottom surface thereof for adhering to the horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,702 relates to an insect trap that includes a substantially fiat strip of a transparent material having an insect-holding adhesive substance on one side thereof and an attachment adhesive on the other side thereof for attaching the trap to, for example, a window pane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,434 relates to a flypaper trap that includes a clear plastic outer canister formed with a plurality of staggered insect inlet holes and a flypaper element positioned therein, the flypaper element having prismatic metal flakes thereon for reflecting various colors to attract insects thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,938 relates to an adhesive-type fly trap that includes a rigid tube coated with a layer of a non-drying adhesive which is mounted within a holder that projects beyond the tube thereby preventing adjacent objects, such as curtains and the like, from adhering to the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,836 relates to a flypaper type of insecticidal device which conceals from sight the insects trapped thereon and that includes a vertically disposed series of V-shaped hoppers with an adhesive coated panel extending downward through the hoppers.